


Liceum Specjalne im. Sama Hilla

by QueenOfJellies



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, school life au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfJellies/pseuds/QueenOfJellies
Summary: Podobno liceum to najlepszy czas w życiu każdego człowieka. Imprezy, przyjaźnie i pierwsze miłości. Niestety muszę was rozczarować - liceum imienia Sama Hilla nieco różni się od innych szkół.Historia o grupie przyjaciół, którzy ramię w ramię stawiają czoła problemom typowych nastolatków.Opowiadanie jest fanfikiem do serii "Red vs Blue". Większość postaci należy do Rooster Teeth.





	1. Nowe twarze i nowe kłopoty

\- Zastanawiałeś się może, co tutaj robimy?  
Chwilę po wypowiedzeniu tego pytania Simmons zdał sobie sprawę, jakie było ono głupie. Próbując zrobić minę do złej gry, uśmiechnął się niemrawo, próbując zetrzeć z już nie tak białej koszuli plamę po majonezie.  
\- Masz na myśli tutaj jako kosz na śmieci, do którego wepchnęli nas Gates i Ortez, czy tutaj w sensie metafizycznym? - zapytał z nutką irytacji w głosie ściśnięty obok niego blondyn. - Bo jeśli to pierwsze, to przykro mi to mówić, ale jesteś kretynem. A jeśli to drugie, to o ile pamiętam, zajęcia z filozofii są piętro wyżej.  
Simmons westchnął. Pierwszy dzień szkoły nie przebiegał dla niego zbyt pomyślnie. Najpierw zaspał, chociaż wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzało. Potem potknął się o jeden ze słowników ojca i upadł, obijając sobie boleśnie kolano. A teraz siedział w śmietniku, wepchnięty razem z tym obcym chłopakiem, tak blisko, że mógł policzyć piegi na jego twarzy.  
Nie tak wyobrażał sobie nowy rok szkolny.  
\- Może zamiast się na mnie gapić, pomógłbyś mi stąd wyjść? - warknął blondyn, przywierając do ściany kosza, by znajdować się jak najdalej od Simmonsa.  
\- Nie chcę studzić twojego zapału - odparł Simmons. - Ale siedzimy w takiej pozycji, że wydostanie się jest praktycznie niemożliwe. Widzisz, obudowa śmietnika oddziaływuje na nas z pewną siłą i-  
Zamilkł, kiedy blondyn zatkał mu usta dłonią. “Czy ten idiota nie słyszał nigdy o przestrzeni osobistej?”, pomyślał zdenerwowany Simmons. Jednak jakakolwiek wolna przestrzeń w tej sytuacji była ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką mógł liczyć.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie - blondyn zmarszczył brwi. - Jestem już wystarczająco wkurwiony. Uwierz mi, nie chcesz pogarszać swoim nerdowskim pierdoleniem naszej sytuacji. Czy to jest jasne?  
Nikt nigdy nie dyktował Simmonsowi, co ma robić. Owszem, rodzice czasem proponowali mu lepsze rozwiązania, ale nigdy nie robili tego w tak ostry sposób, w jaki zrobił to ten chłopak.  
\- Będę sobie pierdolił, o czym mi się podoba - oznajmił, odtrąciwszy dłoń blondyna. - Nie moja wina, że jesteś zbyt upośledzony, żeby docenić piękno fizyki.  
Jego towarzysz wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Simmons postanowił się nie odzywać. Z braku lepszego zajęcia skupił wzrok na zawartości śmietnika. Papierki po burgerach, puste paczki po chipsach, niedojedzony pączek - uczniowie tego liceum bynajmniej nie jedli zbyt zdrowo.  
Blondyn wiercił się od czasu do czasu. Zerkał kątem oka na Simmonsa, kiedy myślał, że tamten nie patrzy. Widać było, że okropnie się męczy.  
Po dziesięciu minutach zwijania i rozwijania swojego pomarańczowego krawata postanowił przełamać milczenie.  
\- Jak masz na imię? - zapytał. Widząc, że Simmons patrzy na niego z ciekawością, dodał:  
\- Chcę wiedzieć, kogo mam unikać, kiedy już stąd wyjdziemy.  
\- Richard - odparł i wyciągnął rękę do blondyna. - Richard Simmons.  
\- Dexter Grif - chłopak dziwnie przypatrywał się dłoni Simmonsa. - Mama cię nie uczyła, że zawsze wyciąga się prawą dłoń?  
\- Pierdol się - mruknął Simmons, zabrał rękę i uciekł wzrokiem, wzbudzając jednocześnie zainteresowanie Grifa.  
\- Nie musisz być taki wrażliwy - zaśmiał się, ale widząc minę Simmonsa, zamilkł.  
\- Zjadłbym coś - powiedział, ni to do siebie, ni to do Simmonsa.  
\- Spróbuj tu poszperać, może znajdziesz coś dla siebie - Simmons nie miał ochoty ciągnąć dłużej tej konwersacji. Spojrzał na zegarek i zamknął oczy, modląc się w duchu, żeby udało mu się zdążyć na pierwszą lekcję.  
Jego myśli przerwał nagły wrzask Grifa, spowodowany niespodziewanym przewrotem kubła. Wielka pokrywa spadła, uwalniając obu chłopców i inne śmieci.  
Simmons szybko wstał i otrzepał brudny mundurek. Grif natomiast wyglądał, jakby nigdzie mu się nie spieszyło. Wykonując flegmatyczne ruchy podniósł się i spojrzał triumfalnie na Simmonsa.  
\- Oddziaływanie śmietnika, co? - zadrwił. - Jednak udało nam się jakoś wyjść.  
\- Nie tyle nam samym - Simmons odgarnął z twarzy niesforny, brązowy kosmyk. - O ile jemu - ruchem głowy wskazał na mężczyznę w brązowym uniformie.  
Napotkawszy rozeźlony wzrok zmierzającego w stronę chłopców woźnego, Grif wykonał kilka kroków w tył.  
\- Wiesz co, Simmons - chłopak zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Myślę, że w tym śmietniku wcale nie było tak źle.  
\- Mam to potraktować jak komplement?  
\- Traktuj to jak chcesz, nerdzie. Ja spierdalam.  
Grif ruszył z miejsca tak szybko, że aż się kurzyło. Chwilę to trwało, zanim do Simmonsa dotarło, że powinien zrobić to samo. Pobiegł za blondynem, ignorując spojrzenia przechodzących uczniów i głośne, hiszpańskie przekleństwa rzucane w jego stronę przez woźnego.  
Do lekcji pozostały dwie minuty.

 

W międzyczasie piętnastoletni chłopak o wdzięcznym imieniu przyciskał nos do szyby automatu z przekąskami. Znajdująca się za nim kolejka robiła się coraz dłuższa i co chwilę z czyichś ust padał niepochlebny komentarz na jego temat. Był to pechowy dzień dla wszystkich głodnych uczniów liceum specjalnego imienia Sama Hilla.  
Lavernius Tucker miał dylemat.  
\- Hej, Donut - zawołał do stojącego obok kolegi. - Czekoladowy czy orzechowy?  
\- A dlaczego nie weźmiesz obu? - Donut wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Mam tylko jednego dolara - Tucker obrócił w palcach pomięty banknot. - I naprawdę nie mogę się zdecydować.  
\- To tylko głupi baton. Co to za różnica, czy kupisz orzechowy, czy czekoladowy. Jesteśmy w tej szkole dopiero pierwszy dzień, a nienawidzą cię już prawie wszystkie roczniki.  
\- Jasne - mruknął Tucker i włożył dolara do maszyny. Wpisał kod. - Oni mnie kochają. Tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą.  
Chłopak szybkim ruchem zabrał z wnęki batonik i odsunął się, by zrobić miejsce następnemu klientowi.  
\- Musimy się pospieszyć, jeśli chcemy punktualnie zjawić się na pierwszej lekcji - Donut wyjął z kieszeni plan. - Wiesz może, co oznaczają inicjały D.W?  
\- Nie, ale intuicja podpowiada mi, że to jakaś miła starsza pani - Tucker oblizał brudne od czekolady palce. - Nauczycielki od matmy zawsze takie są.  
\- Skoro tak twierdzisz - Donut nie był do końca przekonany. Schował kartkę do kieszeni i poprawił krawat o odcieniu jasnej czerwieni.  
Chłopakowi miło rozmawiało się z Tuckerem. Usiadł obok niego w szkolnym autobusie i po kilku minutach milczenia postanowił zagadać. Od tamtego czasu chłopcy trzymali się razem. Trudno się dziwić, oprócz siebie nie znali tu nikogo.  
Donut był z siebie zadowolony i cieszył się, że tak szybko udało mu się nawiązać nową znajomość, szczególnie, że z powodu jego dość specyficznego trybu życia przychodziło mu to z trudem. Sama myśl o tym, że trafi do miejsca pełnego ludzi, w którym nikogo nie zna, przyprawiała go o wymioty.  
Tucker dużo mówił, ale był też uważnym słuchaczem. Donut zdążył się już dowiedzieć wszystkiego o jego braciach, byłych dziewczynach i zajęciach z łucznictwa. Sam dużo opowiadał o swoich dziadkach, ich koniach i swoim własnym kucu, Doktorze. Miło było tak sobie pogadać, o wszystkim i o niczym. Donut dawno tego nie robił.  
\- Dlaczego Lavernius? - zapytał, kiedy obaj zmierzali w stronę sali.  
\- Dlaczego Delano? - odgryzł się Tucker, wrzucając do kosza na śmieci opakowanie po batoniku.  
\- Moja matka była wielką fanką aktora o nazwisku De Lano - Donut skrzywił się. Nie lubił opowiadać o swojej mamie. - Ale była też beznadziejna, jeśli chodzi o ortografię. Oto piękna historia mojego drugiego imienia.  
Tucker klepnął kolegę w plecy ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Twoje imię to jeszcze nie problem. Babka, która wydawała mi paszport, prawie udusiła się ze śmiechu - Tucker uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tarzającej się po podłodze urzędniczki. - Nie wspominając o zapowiadającym na zawodach z łucznictwa, kiedy jestem w drużynie razem z braćmi. “A teraz kolej na naszych faworytów. Przed państwem Andrew, Mason i Lavernius Tucker!” Założę się, że facet musi w domu powtarzać tę kwestię pięćdziesiąt razy, żeby się nie roześmiać.  
Chłopcy w znakomitych humorach weszli do powoli wypełniającej się uczniami klasy. Tucker zajął miejsce najbliżej biurka nauczyciela, a lekko zdezorientowany zachowaniem kolegi Donut usiadł tuż za nim.  
\- To moja sztuczka sztuczka z poprzedniej szkoły - wytłumaczył Tucker. - Pierwsza ławka jest tak oczywista, że nikomu nawet nie będzie się chciało sprawdzać, czy ściągam. Jestem geniuszem. Bow chicka bow wow - dodał ciszej.  
Donut spojrzał na wiszący na krześle nauczycielskim płaszcz. Nie wyglądał on na damski, a brak typowej, kobiecej torebki wzbudził w chłopaku podejrzenia.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że to nauczycielka?  
\- No jasne. Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że to jakaś Diana, Darlene czy jakaś inna D- - Tucker urwał w pół słowa i zesztywniał.  
Wszystkie rozmowy i krzyki umilkły, kiedy do sali wszedł młody mężczyzna. Zatrzymał się na środku klasy, tak, by mieć dobry widok na wszystkich uczniów. Uśmiechnął się pewnie, po czym rzekł:  
\- Nazywam się David Washington i będę miał przyjemność uczyć was matematyki. Muszę się wam przyznać, że jest to mój pierwszy rok i mam nadzieję, że nie potraktujecie mnie szczególnie brutalnie - roześmiał się.  
Wszyscy oprócz Tuckera dołączyli do mężczyzny. Chłopak nadal się nie poruszył. Nawet nie mrugał. Jak w transie przyglądał się nowemu nauczycielowi.  
Widząc dziwne zachowanie kumpla, Donut westchnął. To nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego.  
\- Nie znam was za dobrze, a ponieważ nie chcę was dzisiaj męczyć zadaniami, pomyślałem, że może każdy z was powie coś o sobie - Washington podwinął rękawy marynarki.  
Pomysł spotkał się z ogólną aprobatą. Chociaż zwykle mało kto cieszy się na wieść, że musi o sobie opowiedzieć, to dla uczniów pierwszej klasy liceum specjalnego imienia Sama Hilla wszystko było lepsze niż robienie nudnych równań algebraicznych.  
Ręka siedzącego w drugim rzędzie chłopca wystrzeliła w górę.  
\- Śmiało - zachęcił ucznia Wash.  
\- Nazywam się Michael J. Caboose - powiedział głośno brunet. - Bardzo lubię zawierać nowe przyjaźnie i głaskać psy. Wie pan, psy są bardzo fajne. Moja ciocia ma dwa i mogę przynieść je kiedyś do szkoły, jeśli się zgodzi. Chociaż w sumie nie jestem pewien. Piegusek nie lubi obcych ludzi i ciągle nie może się oduczyć sikania na dywan. Moja ciocia robi się wtedy bardzo zła i głośno krzyczy, a Piegusek nie lubi hałasu. Ja zresztą też nie lubię.  
Cała klasa zaczęła klaskać. Ktoś z tyłu krzyknął: “Uwielbiamy cię, Caboose!”. Michael zarumienił się.  
\- Co oznacza “J” w twoim nazwisku, Caboose? - zapytał Wash, próbując ukryć rozbawienie.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Ciocia Trixie nie chce mi powiedzieć. Boję się, że to może być przekleństwo - Caboose zadrżał. - To nie może być przekleństwo, rozumie pan? Bo gdyby było, nie mógłbym dostać dowodu osobistego. A to by oznaczało, że nie istnieję. Ja nie mogę nie istnieć! Kto wtedy będzie śpiewał Mikołajowi? Na pewno nie ciocia Trixie, bo uważa, że to głupie…  
\- Dziękuję, Caboose - przerwał chłopcu matematyk. - To było bardzo ciekawe. Czy ktoś jeszcze zechciałby się przedstawić?  
Widząc, że nikt nie zamierza zgłosić się z własnej woli, Wash wskazał na ucznia siedzącego po lewej stronie Caboose’a.  
Chłopak wstał i spojrzał władczo na nauczyciela. Lekkie sińce pod oczami dodawały mu wrogości.  
\- Jestem Leonard Church - zaczął. - Lubię czytać biografie prezydentów Stanów Zjednoczonych. Uważam, że to fajne, kiedy się kimś rządzi. Można przez to naprawić społeczeństwo.  
Wash pokiwał głową.  
\- A czy jest coś, czego nie lubisz?  
\- Nienawidzę, kiedy ludzie porównują mnie do mojego ojca - Church oparł się plecami o oparcie krzesła. - I kiedy ktoś bez przerwy gada, nie niosąc tym żadnej wartości merytorycznej.  
Słysząc te słowa, Caboose spuścił wzrok.  
\- Dziękuję, Church. Jak pewnie zauważyliście, charaktery Michaela i Leonarda bardzo się od siebie różnią. Ale powiem wam, że zazwyczaj z takich różnic tworzą się piękne przyjaźnie - matematyk uśmiechnął się do Caboose’a, by podnieść chłopca na duchu.  
Brunet spojrzał na swojego sąsiada z uwielbieniem, jak pies zwykle patrzy na swojego pana. Jednak ten szybko odwrócił głowę i udał, że interesują go tablice wzorów funkcyjnych.  
\- W porządku, czy ktoś jeszcze ma ochotę coś powiedzieć?  
Tucker energicznie zerwał się z miejsca, spojrzał pewnie na Washa i powiedział:  
\- Nazywam się Lavernius Tucker i chyba zgubiłem się w pańskich oczach.  
Matematyk nie zdążył w żaden sposób zareagować, bo dwie sekundy później drzwi otworzyły się z wielkim hukiem i do sali wpadł Grif, a za nim Simmons. Chłopcy zaczęli kotłować się na podłodze, Simmons próbował unikać ciosów blondyna.  
Washa zamurowało. Nie mógł się ruszyć, tak jak wcześniej Tucker. Przyglądał się, jak Simmons próbuje uciec przed zdenerwowanym kolegą.  
\- Mam na imię Dexter - wrzasnął blondyn. - Dexter Grif. I dzisiaj zapierdolę Simmonsa.  
Ponieważ żaden członek rodu Grifów nie rzuca słów na wiatr, Dexter z całej siły przyłożył Simmonsowi w twarz.  
Wrzask ucznia obudził w Washingtonie zdenerwowanego nauczyciela i mężczyzna rzucił się, by rozdzielić chłopców.  
\- Nie! - krzyknął Tucker. - Bo zniszczą pańską piękną twarz!  
Nikt jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Wszyscy przyglądali się bijatyce z ciekawością. Nawet Church usiadł wygodniej na krześle i podsumował rzadkim dla niego samego wesołym tonem:  
\- Miłego rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, Szanowny Dyrektorze.  
Miał dziwne wrażenie, że ojciec nie wróci dziś na obiad.


	2. Konsekwencje i konflikty

Powiedzieć, że Dyrektor lubił porządek, to jakby stwierdzić, że holokaust był troszeczkę nie w porządku.  
Każdego dnia Lopez, szkolny woźny, musiał dziesięć razy polerować słynne dębowe biurko, przy którym przez świętą rękę Leonarda Churcha były podpisywane różne ważne świstki. Mamrocząc pod nosem po hiszpańsku co zrobiłby z pracodawcą, Lopez odkurzał dywan, wycierał kurze z półek i mył okna. Wszystkie czynności wykonywał dokładnie i sprawnie, zdawał sobie bowiem sprawę, że każdy kłębek kurzu kosztował go pięć dolarów odjętych z miesięcznej pensji.  
Kończył pracę wraz z nadejściem Dyrektora. Wymykał się wtedy po cichu i szedł prosto do swojej wnęki, by nadrobić kolejny odcinek “Przyjaciół”. Podobno słabość do amerykańskich seriali odziedziczył po matce, ale nikt nie mógł tego sprawdzić, gdyż kobieta pozostała “po tej gorszej stronie muru”.  
Sam Dyrektor nie zwracał uwagi na to, kto utrzymuje czystość w jego gabinecie. Pamiętał jedynie, że zatrudnił kogoś o ciemniejszym kolorze skóry, by zdobyć przychylność rodziców o bardziej postępowych poglądach. Ten gość chyba miał na imię Ramirez. Chyba.  
Usiadł na swoim ukochanym krześle obrotowym i obrócił się na nim pięć razy wokół własnej osi, tak na szczęście. Przedtem upewnił się, że nikt go w tym momencie nie obserwował. Byłoby to dla niego niekorzystne, gdyby ktokolwiek odkrył jego głupią część rutyny.  
Dyrektor popatrzył na zdjęcia w złotych ramkach, które stały na jego biurku już od ponad roku. Jedno z nich przedstawiało małą, rudą dziewczynkę w piaskownicy. Dziewczynka włożyła do buzi łopatkę i patrzyła w obiektyw, zadowolona ze swojego czynu. Natomiast na drugiej fotografii znajdował się naburmuszony chłopiec z biografią Lenina w dłoni.  
Leonard Church pomyślał, że jego dzieci urosły zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.  
Chwycił za kubek z napisem “Tat” (prezent od siedmioletniej Caroliny), kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym trzaskiem i wpadła przez nie jego sekretarka.  
\- Dyrektorze Church, pan Washington prosi o spotkanie. Jest z nim dwóch chłopców - oznajmiła.  
\- Wpuść ich - westchnął z rezygnacją Dyrektor i odstawił kubek. Pierwszy dzień spędzony w samotności najwidoczniej nie był mu pisany.  
Chwilę potem do pomieszczenia wkroczył młody mężczyzna, prowadząc dwóch uczniów. Dyrektor przyjrzał im się uważniej. Blondyn z podbitym okiem patrzył ze wściekłością na chłopaka w kasztanowym krawacie, podczas gdy ten wpatrywał się w podłogę i co jakiś czas obciągał prawy rękaw.  
\- Słucham - Dyrektor przeniósł wzrok na nauczyciela, by ten nie pomyślał, że poświęca mu zbyt mało uwagi.  
\- Tych dwóch młodych dżentelmenów postanowiło zacząć nowy rok szkolny trochę inaczej, niż inni - mężczyzna spojrzał surowo na podopiecznych. - Wpadli w połowie lekcji i zaczęli się bić.  
\- Czy to, co mówi pan Washington, jest prawdą? - zapytał Leonard Church. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie. Każde pobicie to dodatkowa tona papierów do wypełnienia.  
\- To Grif zaczął - burknął ten nieśmiały. - Powiedział, że jestem pomyłką.  
\- Ale to Simmons uderzył mnie pierwszy, psorze - zaoponował Grif, czerwieniejąc na twarzy ze złości.  
\- Tylko cię szturchnąłem. To nie moja wina, że jesteś taki zasuszony - warknął Dick i po raz kolejny poprawił rękaw.  
\- Wystarczy - Dyrektor machnął ręką, by uciszyć chłopców. - Panie Washington, czy ma pan pomysł na rozwiązanie tego sporu?  
\- Ja? - zdziwiony nauczyciel popatrzył na Leonarda w osłupieniu. - Myślałem, że to pan zadecyduje o dalszym postępowaniu.  
\- Daję panu wolną rękę, Washington - Dyrektor napił się kawy, ale po chwili jego twarz skrzywiła się. Napój zdążył wystygnąć. - Cokolwiek wymyślisz, masz moją aprobatę.  
\- Dziękuję, Dyrektorze - Washington skinął głową, po czym obrzucił chłopców władczym spojrzeniem. - Wracajcie do sali. Do końca waszych zajęć zastanowię się, jak was ukarać.  
\- Nie zostaniemy zawieszeni? - spytał cicho Simmons.  
Twarz Leonarda Churcha rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.  
\- To pierwszy dzień szkoły. Powiedzmy, Grif, że dzisiaj macie taryfę ulgową.  
\- Jestem Simmons - poprawił Dyrektora chłopak, ale ten go zignorował.  
\- Idziemy - zarządził Washington i opuścił gabinet. Za nim posłusznie podreptali chłopcy.  
Dyrektor wyciągnął się w fotelu. Mógł teraz zająć się swoimi sprawami, zanim sekretarka przyniesienie mu kolejną porcję kartek do podpisania.  
Monitor rozświetlił się w kolorach tęczy, oznajmiając Dyrektorowi, że pora zmierzyć się z tysięcznym poziomem Candy Crush.

\- Panie Church - South odłożyła kredę. - Może mi pan wytłumaczyć, co tak przykuło pańską uwagę, że zamiast notować listę tegorocznych lektur, wgapia się pan w telefon?  
Leonard Junior westchnął ciężko i posłał nauczycielce spojrzenie pełne litości.  
\- To, że jest pan spokrewniony z panem dyrektorem, nie oznacza, że ma pan u mnie taryfę ulgową, panie Church. Więc radziłabym, by przestał pan udawać męczennika i skupił się na lekcji jak reszta klasy.  
Church omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Jedyną osobą, która patrzyła na tablicę, był Simmons; siedzący obok niego Grif rysował coś na kartce i od czasu do czasu posyłał klasowemu mądrali nienawistne spojrzenie. Tucker uśmiechał się głupio, nie zwracając uwagi na dźgającego go w plecy Donuta.  
Rzeczywiście, idealny przykład skupienia.  
\- Czytałem - ziewnął Church. - W końcu to lekcja literatury, nieprawdaż?  
South zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- A co takiego pan czytał, panie Church? Niech podzieli się pan tą informacją z innymi. Chętnie posłuchamy.  
Prawda była taka, że jedynymi osobami zwracającymi w tym momencie uwagę na chłopaka była nauczycielka i Caboose. Ten drugi wodził wzrokiem po twarzy Churcha, by za chwilę chwycić długopis i zacząć pisać na kawałku papieru wyrwanego z notatnika.  
\- New York Times'a - odparł sucho Church. - Mam subskrypcję.  
\- W takim razie proponuję, by dokończył pan czytanie na przerwie i teraz skupił się na sprawach organizacyjnych. Co pan o tym sądzi?  
\- Nuda.  
\- To było pytanie retoryczne, panie Church.  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Postanowił dać nauczycielce wygrać, byleby tylko się od niego odczepiła. Kiedy South z triumfalnym uśmiechem odwróciła się twarzą do tablicy i wróciła do skrobania kredą po tablicy, na stoliku Churcha pojawił się świstek.  
“Czy mnie lubisz? Zaznacz kółkiem TAK albo NIE.”  
Leonard zerknął kątem oka w stronę Michaela, po czym znowu utkwił wzrok w kartce.  
“To jakiś żart?!”, pomyślał. “Nadal jestem w liceum czy cofnięto mnie do przedszkola?”  
Zgniótł kartkę w dłoni i już miał ją wsadzić do kieszeni, kiedy usłyszał:  
\- Najpierw olewa pan lekcję, a teraz wysyła pan liściki? Czy pan jest poważny, panie Church?  
Cholera, czy ona nigdy się nie odwali?  
\- To nie moja wina, ja…  
\- Wystarczy - South skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Napisze pan dziesięciostronicowy esej na temat twórczości Shakespeare’a. Na piątek.  
\- To niesprawiedliwe!  
\- Życie jest niesprawiedliwe, panie Church.  
Chłopak miał coś jeszcze dodać, ale przerwał mu dźwięk dzwonka.  
\- Na jutro proszę przypomnieć sobie “Hamleta” - powiedziała nauczycielka, zanim wszyscy zdążyli uciec z sali, by skorzystać z każdej minuty wolności.  
Church wyszedł jako pierwszy. Starał się omijać ludzi, a w szczególności Caboose’a. Był wściekły i zdawał sobie sprawę, że tym stanie mógłby zrobić chłopakowi krzywdę. Poza tym, nie zamierzał pakować się w kłopoty pierwszego dnia.  
Wszystko miało iść zgodnie z jego planem, nawet, jeśli ten durny uczniak lekko go zmodyfikował.

Lekkie promienie słońca zwiastujące rychłe nadejście jesieni padały na ciemne włosy Simmonsa, kiedy maszerował długą aleją w kierunku domu. Był zdenerwowany. Dopiero rozpoczął życie w nowej szkole, a już zdążył wylądować u dyrektora.  
To było nie do pomyślenia, szczególnie w jego przypadku.  
\- A jeśli gdzieś to zanotowali i przez to nie dostanę się na wymarzony uniwersytet? - mamrotał do siebie, przemierzając kolejne przecznice. - Cholera, cholera, cholera.  
Przystanął na przejściu i odgarnął opadającą na oczy grzywkę.  
Jak wytłumaczy rodzicom, że przez cały miesiąc będzie musiał zostawać po lekcjach, bo jakiś dziki idiota postanowił poznęcać się nad nim psychicznie?  
\- Na pewno poznasz tam fajnych kolegów, skarbie - powiedziała rano jego mama, podając mu zrobione przez siebie kanapki. Które później zniknęły w nieznanych okolicznościach, między epizodem ze śmietnikiem a bójką.  
No to sobie, kurwa, znalazł.  
Buc, nieobecny, przeciętny inaczej i ten cholerny Dexter. Przynajmniej Donut był w miarę rozgarnięty. Może uciąłby sobie z nim dłuższą rozmowę, gdyby tamten nie skakał cały czas wokół błądzącym gdzieś myślami Tuckerem i nie próbował go pocieszyć.  
Zazdrościł Tuckerowi takiego kumpla. Też by tak chciał.  
Ale u Simmonsa rzeczy tego typu się nie sprawdzały. Jak teraz. Szukał przyjaciela, a dostał wpierdol.  
\- Andy - skinął głową w stronę portiera, kiedy mijał jego stanowisko. Wszedł do windy i oparł się plecami o metaliczną ścianę. Spojrzał w wielkie lustro wiszące naprzeciwko i prawie zachłysnął się własną śliną.  
Miał duże rozcięcie na policzku. Grif musiał go podrapać podczas bijatyki, a przez buzującą w nim adrenalinę nawet nie poczuł bólu. Dotknął delikatnie rany, poczuł pod opuszkami zaschniętą krew.  
Dobrze, że rodziców nie było w domu. Jego mamę zmartwiłaby ta rana, może nawet zadzwoniłaby po pogotowie. Miała duże skłonności do przesady, jak wszystkie matki jedynaków.  
Simmons wyszedł z windy, szeleszcząc w kieszeni kurtki w poszukiwaniu klucza. Znalazłszy ten właściwy, włożył go do zamka i przekręcił w odpowiednią stronę.  
Nasłuchując, czy mieszkanie aby na pewno jest puste, powoli wszedł do środka i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. Ojciec nie lubił, kiedy ktoś trzaskał drzwiami, dlatego Simmons nauczył się tego nie robić. Nawet pod jego nieobecność.  
“W lodówce są krokiety, odgrzej je sobie w mikrofalówce. Kocham cię. Mama”, głosiła przyklejona do lodówki karteczka, jednak Simmons nie czuł głodu. Wystarczyło mu, że najadł się dzisiaj wstydu i na ten moment jego żołądek nie potrzebował więcej.  
Udał się do łazienki, by dokładniej ocenić straty. Skrzywił się, widząc swoją twarz. W tym świetle rozcięcie wyglądało jeszcze gorzej. Chwycił jeden z leżących na szafce wacików, nasączył go alkoholem i przyłożył do rany. Syknął głośno.  
“No dobrze, teraz wypadałoby coś z tym zrobić”, pomyślał, gdy rozcięcie przestało piec. Nie mógł się tak pokazać mamie. Nie zrobiłby jej tego.  
Mama. Ona chyba miała jakieś specyfiki do twarzy. Nie podobało mu się to rozwiązanie, ale nie mógł wymyślić niczego lepszego.  
Zaczął buszować w jej kosmetyczce w poszukiwaniu pomocnego specyfiku. Odłożył tusz, kilka kredek i chyba z tysiąc szminek, zanim znalazł to, czego potrzebował - korektor.  
Dziękując w duchu, że nie odziedziczył bladej cery ojca, nabrał mazidło na palec i rozsmarował je tak, by przykryć ranę. Nakładał korektor, dopóki całkowicie nie zniknęła.  
“Nieźle”, ocenił, zakręcając tubkę. Może jeśli nie dostanie pracy w NASA, zajmie się charakteryzacją.  
Zadowolony z wyniku, Simmons opuścił łazienkę w trochę lepszym nastroju.

\- A potem powiedziałam jej: “Vanesso, twoja bluzka nie pasuje do spodni, może chcesz się ze mną zamienić?” I właśnie dlatego mam na sobie za duży T-shirt.  
Carolina jadła łapczywie, robiąc przerwy na pojedyncze zdania i złapanie szybkiego oddechu.  
\- Fascynujące - mruknął Church, grzebiąc widelcem w talerzu. - Może jeszcze opowiedz o tym, ile razy myłaś dzisiaj ręce.  
\- Och, zamknij się, przygłupie - burknęła dziewczyna. - Tobie i tak nic nigdy się nie podoba!  
\- Spokój! - zainterweniowała Allison. Kłótnie w rodzinie zawsze wyprowadzały ją z równowagi, a w szczególności te odbywające się przy stole. - Czy nie możecie chociaż raz zjeść w spokoju?  
Carolina zmarszczyła brwi, ale zamilkła. Leonard spojrzał na nią z satysfakcją, jakby z nią wygrał. Tymczasem oboje znajdowali się w sytuacji patowej.  
\- Przynajmniej nie będę musiała na ciebie patrzeć przez najbliższe dwie godziny - oznajmiła ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Wstała od stołu. - Trening bokserski nie będzie czekał.  
Zanim wyszła z domu, krzyknęła głośno:  
\- Biorę samochód, bo mam prawo jazdy! A nie jak pewien karzeł, który musi jeździć do szkoły z tatusiem!  
\- Ty wredna małpo, mam metr sześćdziesiąt pięć! Zabiję cię!  
Church zerwał się z miejsca, przewracając przy tym krzesło, ale Caroliny już nie było. Z napełnionym wściekłością wrzaskiem poszedł do pokoju, z którego po chwili zaczęły dochodzić odgłosy głośnych przekleństw i uderzania o ścianę.  
Allison westchnęła głośno i spojrzała smutnym wzrokiem na krzesło, na którym zwykł siadać jej mąż. W jego obecności dzieci nie zdobyłyby się na takie zachowanie. Leonard Senior zawsze roztaczał wokół siebie aurę respektu. Jednak rzadko zjawiał się na obiadach. Ostatnio w ogóle rzadko się zjawiał.  
Czasami Allison zastanawiała się, czy aby na pewno nie poślubiła ducha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fajnie jest wrócić. A Church z kompleksem niższości to jedna z najlepszych rzeczy, które ostatnio wymyśliłam.


	3. Zabawa dopiero się zaczyna

Trzeba było to przyznać wprost - Grif lubił spać.  
Sama miłość do snu nie przeszkadzała mu jednak w siedzeniu do późnej nocy i robieniu rzeczy, które trudno byłoby uznać za pożyteczne. Oglądanie seriali, granie w gry, wyjadanie i tak skąpej zawartości lodówki; Grif był w stanie robić wszystko, byle tylko zapomnieć o szkole.  
Miało to, oczywiście, pewne minusy. Już nie wspominając o tym, że jego olewczy tryb życia doprowadzał jego matkę do szału, to zarywanie nocy zazwyczaj oznaczało niewyspanie. A szkoła nigdy nie wybaczała, przez całe pięć dni od godziny ósmej rano drążyła w sercach swoich kochanych uczniów dziurę, by móc wypełnić ją później “chęcią” do zdobywania wiedzy.  
Krótko mówiąc: Przez pewne przyzwyczajenia Grif miał skłonności do spóźniania się.  
W ciągu dnia nie był zmęczony, zapewne dzięki energetykom, które wlewał w siebie niczym spragniony wędrowiec wodę odnalezioną w pustynnej oazie. Jednak kwestia zwleczenia swojego ciała z łóżka nie była już taka prosta. Samo otwarcie oczu było dla niego mordęgą, nie wspominając o myśli, że za moment będzie musiał siedzieć przez sześć godzin w tym samym, nudnym budynku, zmuszany do aktywnego działania, posłuszeństwa wobec nauczycieli i co najgorsze, znoszenia tego cholernego kujona Simmonsa.  
\- Moja chęć do życia wyparowuje, kiedy go widzę - zwierzył się wieczorem przy stole, kilka godzin po bijatyce z Richardem. - A dobrze wiesz, że nie mam jej zbyt wiele.  
\- Jasne - Kiki była dobrą słuchaczką mimo swojego młodego wieku. Była też bardzo bystra, chociaż Grif prędzej zdecydowałby się na czterdziestodniowy post, niż przyznał to na głos. - Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że myślisz nad zabiciem się, bo jakiś chłopak podbił ci oko?  
\- Nie o to mi chodzi - zdenerwował się Dexter. Twarz nadal go piekła, ale większy ból sprawiała mu jego urażona duma. - Zresztą nieważne, twoje dziesięcioletnie ego i tak by tego nie zrozumiało.  
\- Jak uważasz - Kaikaina skończyła kolorować i odłożyła kredkę, z szerokim uśmiechem podziwiając swoją pracę. Gdyby nie krzywy róg jednorożca, zabrałaby ją następnego dnia do szkoły. - Wiesz, że jutro mnie odprowadzasz?  
\- Hmm? - Grif spojrzał na dziewczynkę, wyrwany z przemyśleń, które wcale nie miały nic wspólnego z Simmonsem. - Niby dokąd?  
\- Do szkoły, głupku - Kiki spakowała przybory do rysowania. - Mama nie może tego zrobić, bo będzie ćwiczyć przed występem.  
\- Jesteś już duża, nie możesz po prostu wsiąść w autobus i pojechać sama? - Ta informacja popsuła plany Grifa na dzisiejszą noc. Obowiązek podrzucenia siostry do podstawówki oznaczał dla niego wcześniejszą pobudkę, co nie za bardzo mu się podobało. - Nie masz w sobie krzty samodzielności. Ja w twoim wieku robiłem poważniejsze rzeczy.  
\- Na przykład siedziałeś w areszcie?  
Grif westchnął ciężko.  
\- Mieliśmy o tym nie wspominać.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie, braciszku. Przeżyłam już calutką dekadę i nie jestem idiotką. Po mieście kręcą się dziwni ludzie, a pewnie połowa z nich to pedofile z kieszeniami wypchanymi cukierkami. Uwierz mi, oni wręcz uwielbiają takie małe dziewczynki w sukienkach - Kaikaina złapała za materiał ubrania, żeby nadać swoim słowom większą moc. - Natomiast druga połowa to zabójcy, którzy lubią mordować, bo to ich hobby. Jeśli w takim razie nie chcesz mnie grzebać jutro na cmentarzu albo nie masz w planach zostania młodym wujem, to odprowadź mnie do tej jebanej szkoły.  
Kiki skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, skończywszy swój monolog. Spojrzała na twarz brata i z zadowoleniem zauważyła, iż wyrażała ona rezygnację.  
\- Matka ma rację, nie powinienem przeklinać w twojej obecności - Wstał od stołu. - Zgoda, zrobię to. A teraz daj mi spokój.  
Z triumfalnym uśmiechem Kiki poszła do swojego segmentu, świętując kolejną z rzędu wygraną dyskusję. Kogo jak kogo, ale Dextera łatwo było przegadać.  
Natomiast Grif, z pokrzepiającym uczuciem, że świat znów ma go gdzieś, spędził całą noc na robieniu wszystkiego i niczego. Znowu.  
Rzucił się na poduszkę grubo po pierwszej i zasnął w mgnieniu oka, śniąc o waflach, wygranych bossach i Richardzie dostającym efkę z matematyki.  
Dopóki nie obudził go głos samego szatana.  
\- DEXTER - Diabeł nagle przybrał postać wspinającej się na łóżko Kaikainy. - Dlaczego jeszcze nie wstałeś?!  
Przestraszony chłopak zerwał się gwałtownie, prawie zrzucając siostrę na podłogę. Zerknął na wyświetlacz telefonu.  
\- Och.  
Wyglądało na to, że po raz kolejny nie słyszał budzika. Cyfry układały się w równiutką siódmą czterdzieści.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie - wymamrotał zaspanym głosem, czując na sobie wściekłe spojrzenie Kiki. - Nie chciałem przecież.  
\- Nie gadaj, tylko się ruszaj - warknęła, urażona, że brat nie dba o nią tak, jak powinien. - Na twoje szczęście jestem mądrzejsza od ciebie i zdążyłam się już przygotować do wyjścia.  
Obserwowała, jak chłopak idzie do łazienki. Po chwili doszły do niej odgłosy lecącej wody.  
\- Nie ma czasu na twój makijaż, księżniczko - wrzasnęła. - Ubieraj się albo zadzwonię do mamy i powiem jej, że nawaliłeś.  
Drzwi głośno trzasnęły. Kiki wzdrygnęła się, czując uścisk brata na swoim nadgrastku.  
\- Ani. Mi. Się. Waż.  
\- O, już jesteś gotowy - rozpromieniła się. - Tak przy okazji, założyłeś bluzę tyłem do przodu, ale nie mamy na to czasu. Musimy wychodzić.  
\- Nawet nie jadłem śniadania!  
\- To chyba nie jest dla ciebie problem? - Dziewczynka zamrugała niewinnie, ignorując wściekłość i zmęczenie promieniujące od sylwetki brata. - W końcu jesteś przecież taki samodzielny.

Quentin Tucker był pod wrażeniem.  
Do tej pory zmuszenie jego najmłodszego syna do stawienia się w kuchni na czas, by Quentin mógł podrzucić go na przystanek, graniczyło z niemożliwością.  
Ale kiedy mężczyzna stanął przy automacie z zamiarem zrobienia kawy, pierwszą rzeczą, którą ujrzał, był nie kto inny jak jego syn Lavernius, zmywający naczynia i pogwizdujący pod nosem.  
Quentin uszczypnął się na wszelki wypadek. Nie obudził się, co oznaczało z kolei, że prawdopodobnie oszalał.  
\- Cześć, tato - rzucił Tucker, nie odwracając się do ojca. - Czy mógłbyś zawieźć mnie dzisiaj na przystanek trochę wcześniej? Chciałbym zdążyć na pierwszy kurs. Wiem, że zawsze jeżdżę trzecim, ale…  
\- Czy ty właśnie szorujesz talerz?  
Tucker spojrzał w dół, jakby chciał się upewnić, że rzeczywiście to robi.  
\- Owszem. Nudziło mi się, a ty nie przychodziłeś, więc postanowiłem się czymś zająć.  
\- Synu, ty nienawidzisz zmywania.  
Chłopak wytarł ostatni garnek i zakręcił wodę. Rzucił szmatkę na blat i w końcu stanął z ojcem twarzą w twarz.  
\- Jeśli to kolejny żart Masona…  
\- Tato, wyluzuj. Gdybym wiedział, że tak się przestraszysz, nawet nie popatrzyłbym na zlew.  
Bardzo różnił się od swoich starszych braci. Najstarszy Andrew twardo stąpał po ziemi i w tej chwili pewnie siedział w swoim biurze w Los Angeles i pisał kolejny raport. Mason wciąż mieszkał z rodzicami, chociaż szkołę skończył zeszłego lata. Twierdził, że nie czuje się gotowy, by iść na uniwersytet. Jego młodszy brat natomiast lubił mówić, że Mason jest po prostu za głupi.  
Lavernius był z nich najbardziej wrażliwy, chociaż wychowanie w towarzystwie braci nauczyło go, by tę wrażliwość umiejętnie maskować. Brakowało mu brawury Masona i ambitności Andrew, ale wszystko nadrabiał sprytem. Młody Tucker był niesamowicie kreatywny, momentami aż zadziwiał Quentina swoimi pomysłami.  
Jednak ostatnio nie rozmawiał z ojcem tak często, jak kiedyś. Zrobił się bardziej skryty, więcej czasu spędzał poza domem, co lekko niepokoiło Quentina.  
Mężczyzna bardzo kochał swojego syna, może to dlatego tak zareagował. Tucker dorastał i diametralnie się zmieniał, a on nie mógł bądź też nie chciał tego zaakceptować.  
\- Dobrze, za dziesięć minut wyjeżdżamy - zaanonsował Quentin. Skoro jego syn tak pragnie pojawić się wcześniej w szkole, niech mu będzie.  
Spojrzał tęsknie na parującą w kubku kawę, po czym ruszył w stronę łazienki, by przygotować się do wyjścia.

Szkoła zaczynała powoli wypełniać się uczniami, kiedy Simmons w doskonałym nastroju przestępował przez jej próg. Dzień zapowiadał się znakomicie. Wizja podwójnej matematyki rano, a w dalszej części dnia - godziny fizyki atomowej dodawała chłopakowi skrzydeł.  
Usiadł cicho na ławce obok klasy i wyjął z plecaka notatnik. Otworzył go na stronie z aktualną datą i napisał:  
14.00 Washington. Nauczyć się ignorować Grifa przez sześćdziesiąt minut.  
Zakreślił wpis czerwonym kółkiem, które wyszło nierówne przez drżącą rękę Simmonsa.  
\- Jesteś leworęczny?  
Caboose stał przed nim i wpatrywał się w chłopaka z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Cześć, Caboose - przywitał się Simmons, obciągając odruchowo prawy rękaw. - Tak, jestem leworęczny. To problem?  
Ławka zatrzęsła się, kiedy Michael usiadł obok kolegi. Simmons dopiero teraz zauważył, że Caboose jest bardzo wysoki - miał chyba z metr dziewięćdziesiąt.  
\- Nie, ciocia Trixie też pisze lewą ręką - wyznał. - Chociaż często powtarza, że dwieście lat temu spłonęłaby za to na stosie.  
\- I ma rację. W tamtych czasach leworęczność była poważnym odchyleniem - Simmons lubił chwalić się wiedzą przy każdej okazji, ale robił się przy tym niesamowicie próżny. Może to dlatego nikt nie wytrzymywał z nim dłużej niż piętnaście minut. - Na szczęście moje i twojej ciotki, dzisiaj ludzie są bardziej tolerancyjni.  
Caboose nie odpowiedział, wyglądał na pochłoniętego swoimi myślami. Simmons, widząc, że chłopak nie jest skory do rozmowy, postanowił, że przypomni sobie wzory trygonometryczne, więc sięgnął do plecaka po podręcznik.  
\- Proszę, kogo my tu mamy.  
Chłopak uniósł wzrok i wzdrygnął się, widząc górującego nad nim Isaaca. Czego ten palant znów od niego chciał?  
\- Gdzie jest twój kolega, Simmons? - zapytał, rozglądając się na boki. - Czy to możliwe, żeby aż tak się przestraszył i postanowił nie postawić więcej stopy w moim liceum?  
\- To nie jest twoje liceum, Gates - warknął Richard.  
Twarz Isaaca wykrzywiła się w grymasie. Nie lubił niesubordynacji. Lubił za to pokazywać każdemu, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Wykręcił zatem rękę Simmonsa jako ostrzeżenie.  
Simmons jęknął. A zapowiadał się taki dobry dzień. Nie miał w planach znów zostać ofiarą pobicia. Przynajmniej Gates nie chwycił jego prawej ręki. Choć z drugiej strony, może wtedy by się przestraszył i dałby Simmonsowi święty spokój.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie, jajogłowy - Spojrzał Richardowi w oczy i z satysfakcją zauważył, że chłopak się boi. - To mój teren i jeśli coś mówię, to tak właśnie jest. Jeśli powiem ci, że masz skakać, ty pytasz, jak wysoko. Łapiesz aluzję? - Kiedy Simmons pokiwał głową, Isaac uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Doskonale.  
Puścił Richarda wolno. Ten osunął się z powrotem na ławkę. Twarz wciąż miał wykrzywioną z bólu.  
\- Widzimy się niebawem - rzucił na odchodnym Gates. Założył kaptur na głowę i zniknął za najbliższym zakrętem.  
Simmons próbował masować obolałą kończynę, ale trudno było mu to zrobić zważywszy na to, że ręka, którą zwykł się posługiwać, była poszkodowana.  
\- Caboose - wymamrotał, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego kolega siedział obok przez cały ten czas. - Czemu mi nie pomogłeś?  
Michael zamrugał i spojrzał na chłopaka zamglonym wzrokiem, jakby przed chwilą się obudził.  
\- Coś się stało? - zapytał. Wyglądało na to, że rzeczywiście nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co zaszło między Simmonsem a Gatesem.  
\- Nieważne - Richard machnął ręką, po czym syknął.  
\- Mogę zaprowadzić cię do pielęgniarki, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował Mike. - Church twierdzi, że prędzej cię zabije niż wyleczy, ale pewnie przesadza. Myślę, że ma na ścianach rysunki tęcz i gwiazdek, no wiesz, żeby inni poczuli się lepiej.  
\- Dzięki, ale nie. Muszę być na tych lekcjach.  
Simmons ożywił się, widząc zmierzającego w ich stronę Washingtona. Mężczyzna niósł stos podręczników, tak grubych, że niemalże zasłaniały jego twarz. Za nauczycielem wesoło dreptał Tucker, dzierżąc w ręku kubek.  
\- Zrobiłem pańską ulubioną herbatę - oznajmił entuzjastycznie. - Malinową.  
\- Dziękuję, Tucker - Washington wyglądał na lekko zmieszanego. - Ale skąd wiesz, jaka jest moja ulubiona herbata?  
\- Pewne rzeczy po prostu się wie, panie profesorze.  
Mężczyzna odłożył książki na ławce i dopiero teraz zauważył Simmonsa i Caboose,a.  
\- Dzień dobry, chłopcy - przywitał się. Włożył rękę do kieszeni spodni w poszukiwaniu klucza. - Gotowi na kolejną porcję wiedzy?  
\- Oczywiście. Zawsze i wszędzie - odparł, a raczej, wycharczał Simmons.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz, Richardzie? Jesteś bardzo blady - zaniepokoił się Washington. Pomyślał, że może kara, którą mu wymierzył, była zbyt surowa i teraz chłopak zamartwiał się na śmierć.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, panie profesorze. To skurcz - uśmiechnął się krzywo Richard.  
Washington pokiwał głową. Wyjął klucz, ale przedmiot zniknął z jego dłoni, zanim zdążył zacisnąć na nim palce.  
\- Ja otworzę! - zawołał Tucker. - Pan niech zabierze książki.  
Kiedy Washington nie patrzył, Tucker spiorunował wzrokiem Richarda. Mężczyzna się o niego martwił, a powinien myśleć tylko o nim, o Tuckerze. Postanowił jeszcze bardziej się postarać, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę.  
Otworzył drzwi na oścież i przepuścił nauczyciela. Washington wszedł do klasy, za nim wkroczyli Simmons i Caboose. Tucker przyszedł jako ostatni. Postawił kubek przed mężczyzną.  
\- Tak się zastanawiałem… - zaczął, łypiąc kątem oka na Richarda, jednak chłopak zagłębił się w lekturze i na razie nie stwarzał zagrożenia. - Czy przewidział pan może dodatkowe zajęcia?  
Washington spojrzał na Tuckera ze zdziwieniem. Podrapał się po brodzie, na której zaczął uwidaczniać się kilkudniowy zarost.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie - powiedział. - Będę zostawał po lekcjach, ale jest to spowodowane pewnymi okolicznościami.  
Z rogu sali dało się słyszeć głośny kaszel Simmonsa.  
\- Szkoda - posmutniał Tucker. - Chciałem nieco podciągnąć się z matematyki.  
\- Z drugiej strony, skoro już muszę zostawać, to chyba mógłbym pomóc ci w tym czasie - dodał mężczyzna. - Jeśli Simmonsowi i Grifowi nie będzie przeszkadzało towarzystwo…  
\- Założył pan biuro matrymonialne? Ja też chcę przyjść!  
Caboose znalazł się przy biurku w ciągu sekundy. Wpatrywał się w oczy Washingtona, nie mrugając. Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę.  
\- Nie założyłem żadnego biura, Michaelu.  
\- Ale przecież powiedział pan, że Simmons i Grif będą się spotykać po lekcjach. Jeśli ktoś spotyka się z drugą osobą po lekcjach z własnej woli i to jeszcze w szkole, to musi być miłość.  
Washington chciał zaprzeczyć, ale jego wypowiedź przerwał huk spowodowany upadkiem podręcznika Richarda na podłogę. Chłopak siedział teraz wyprostowany i wpatrywał się w Mike’a, czerwony na twarzy.  
\- Tak mówi moja ciocia - dodał Caboose.  
\- Michaelu, wierzę, że twoja ciocia jest bardzo mądrą osobą - rzekł Washington, powstrzymując się od uśmiechu. - Ale Richard i Dexter zostają po lekcjach za karę.  
I tak chcę przyjść. Będę pomagać moim towarzyszom w niedoli, bo jestem dobrym przyjacielem. - Moja ciocia twierdzi…  
\- W porządku, Michaelu - Mężczyzna postanowił wywiesić biała flagę. - Możesz przyjść.  
Tucker westchnął cicho. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której znajdzie się z nauczycielem sam na sam i wypróbuje te wszystkie sztuczki podrywu, jakich w lato nauczył go Mason. Obecność Caboose’a komplikowała całe przedsięwzięcie.  
Do klasy zaczęły wchodzić pojedyncze osoby. Tucker i Caboose zajęli swoje miejsca, a Richard przykładał chłodne dłonie do gorących policzków, próbując pozbyć się z nich irytująco czerwonej barwy.  
\- Tucker! - Donut zajął miejsce obok przyjaciela. - Już jesteś?  
\- Tak wyszło - chłopak wzruszył ramionami. - Załapałem się na pierwszy autobus.  
Myślałem, że pojedziemy razem - powiedział cicho Franklin, ale Tucker go nie usłyszał. Był zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w nauczyciela z tym samym co zwykle głupim uśmiechem.  
Donut westchnął. Miał wrażenie, że to nie skończy się dobrze.  
\- No dobrze - David Washington wyszedł na środek sali, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, a większość uczniów znalazła się na swoich miejscach. - Czy ktoś z was może mi powiedzieć, co to jest funkcja.  
Obolała ręka Simmonsa wystrzeliła w górę.  
\- Mów, Richardzie.  
\- Funkcja to przyporządkowanie każdemu elementowi zbioru X dokładnie jednego elementu zbioru Y.  
\- Świetnie! A może ktoś umiałby podać przykłady funkcji w matematyce?  
Richard znów podniósł rękę. Oprócz niego nikt nie rwał się do odpowiedzi. Połowa uczniów spała, Caboose zamknął oczy i nucił coś pod nosem, Tucker krążył myślami gdzieś nad Waszyngtonem, a Church, który nie wiadomo kiedy wślizgnął się do klasy, siedział ze znudzoną miną i liczył pieprzyki na nadgarstku.  
Zrezygnowany matematyk wskazał na Simmonsa.  
\- Funkcją może być średnia arytmetyczna, geometryczna, mediana, moda, ale również najmniejsza wspólna wielokrotność i odbicie względem punktu.  
\- Czymkolwiek jest połowa z tych rzeczy - mruknął pod nosem Donut.  
\- Zgadza się, Richardzie. Teraz narysujemy funkcję i nazwiemy wszystkie związane z nią elementy.  
Washington zabrał się za rysunek. Za jego plecami wszyscy oprócz Simmonsa i Tuckera zajęli się wszystkim, co nie wiązało się w żaden sposób z matematyką.  
Kiedy mężczyzna kończył pisać równanie, do klasy wpadł zziajany Grif.  
\- Prze… Praszam… - wysapał.  
Wyglądał naprawdę źle. Bardzo rzadko musiał biegać, praktycznie nigdy. Nawet na wychowaniu fizycznym zawsze odnajdywał jakiś pretekst, by nie brać udziału w lekcji. Teraz wszystkie te braki odcisnęły na nim piętno w postaci beznadziejnej kondycji fizycznej.  
\- Usiądź, Grif - powiedział sucho Washington. - I przepisz notatki od Simmonsa.  
Richard popatrzył wrogo na chłopaka i przysunął zeszyt do siebie, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru mu niczego użyczać.  
Washington po raz kolejny odwrócił się twarzą do tablicy, a w międzyczasie Grif pokazał Simmonsowi środkowy palec.  
Do końca lekcji działy się tylko dwie rzeczy: Washington coś pisał lub Simmons odpowiadał na jego pytania. Tucker pozostał przy obserwacji, niepewny swoich zdolności matematycznych. Postanowił, że wieczorem wykuje pięć tematów do przodu i udowodni Simmonsowi, że nie jest jedynym mądrym uczniem.  
Ale na razie po prostu popatrzy.


	4. Sarge

Sala gimnastyczna w liceum imienia Sama Hilla z pewnością mogłaby być uważaną za jedną z najnowocześniejszych w całym mieście, a może i stanie. Widać było po tych wszystkich lśniących koszach, bramkach, oddzielnych siłowniach i odnawianych co miesiąc liniach na parkiecie, że to właśnie na nią dyrektor szkoły przeznaczał wszystkie pieniądze ze składek i, zapewne, ze swojej wypłaty.  
Przechodząc przez drzwi, Simmons gwizdnął głośno.  
\- Myślicie, że będą nam kazali biegać? - Z tyłu dobiegł niepewny głos Donuta. - Nigdy nie byłem dobry z wuefu.  
\- Może nie będzie tak źle - mruknął pod nosem Tucker. - Byle tylko przeżyć do następnego spotkania z Davidem.  
Ustawili się w szeregu. Po chwili podszedł do nich mężczyzna. Krok miał energiczny, ale rytm psuła nieco jego lewa noga, na którą utykał. Górne światło odbijało się w jego siwych, krótko przystrzyżonych włosach. Przebiegł wzrokiem po zgromadzonych chłopcach, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni czerwonej bluzy gwizdek tego samego koloru i dmuchnął w niego z całej siły. Chłopcy podskoczyli, kiedy drażniący dźwięk dotarł do ich uszu.  
\- Byłem kiedyś w wojsku - Głos nauczyciela był gruby i lekko zachrypnięty. - Gdzie nauczyłem się szacunku do swojego dowództwa.  
Maszerował w tę i z powrotem, bacznie obserwując wychowanków. Parę osób spuściło wzrok, inni krążyli myślami gdzie indziej. Grif zasypiał na stojąco, a Simmons przyglądał się wuefiście z respektem.  
\- Jestem Sarge - kontynuował. - I od dzisiaj będę waszym przywódcą, mentorem i ojcem. Zrozumiano, żołnierze?  
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Poczerwieniał na twarzy, barwa jego policzków była zbliżona do tej na jego bluzie.  
\- ZAPYTAŁEM, CZY ZROZUMIANO!  
Wszyscy jak jeden mąż stanęli na baczność.  
\- TAK JEST, SIR! - ryknął Sarge, tak głośno, że Donut miał wrażenie, iż właśnie stracił zdolność słyszenia.  
\- TAK JEST, SIR! - powtórzyła chórem gromadka. Grif przewrócił oczami.  
\- Co za cyrk - wymamrotał, co nie uszło uwadze nauczyciela. Sarge pokuśtykał w stronę Dextera.  
\- Synu - zaczął łagodnie, bardzo niepodobnie do tego, co zademonstrował kilka sekund wcześniej. - Myślę, że pięć okrążeń wokół sali odświeży twój umysł.  
Grif nie ruszył się z miejsca. Patrzył na nauczyciela, jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie.  
To był błąd.  
\- DWADZIEŚCIA OKRĄŻEŃ WOKÓŁ BOISKA! A JAK SIĘ ZATRZYMASZ, PRZEBIEGNIESZ KOLEJNE DWADZIEŚCIA! I NIE KRĘĆ NOSEM, TO JEST ROZKAZ, SZEREGOWY!  
Chcąc nie chcąc, Dexter ruszył wolnym truchtem. Po kilku sekundach poczuł, jak nogi zaczynają odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa, a płuca zajmują się żywym ogniem.  
Inni z zainteresowaniem patrzyli na zmagania kolegi. Simmons obserwował go z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy. Może przy odrobinie szczęścia Grif upadnie podbije sobie drugie oko, przez co będzie wyglądać jak chuda, upośledzona panda.  
Mało było w Richardzie altruizmu tego dnia.  
\- CO TO MA BYĆ?! TO NIE JEST BALET…  
\- Grif - podpowiedział nauczycielowi Simmons.  
\- TO NIE JEST BALET, GRIF! MOI PODWŁADNI BEZ NÓG BIEGALI SZYBCIEJ NIŻ TY!  
“Może to właśnie dzisiaj umrę”, pomyślał Grif, kończąc trzecie kółko. Szczerze mówiąć, nie narzekałby, gdyby tak się stało. Każde kolejne postawienie stopy na ziemi było dla niego udręką. I jeszcze ta cholerna widownia, składająca się z klasowych przygłupów i tego starego piernika. Dexter zaklął pod nosem i przyśpieszył, pragnąc, by te tortury skończyły się jak najszybciej.  
\- Dzisiaj pogramy sobie w zbijaka - Sarge najwyraźniej nie zamierzał czekać, aż Grif skończy swój “maraton”. - Podzielicie się na dwie drużyny.  
Zmarszczył brwi, przejechał językiem po białych, lekko krzywych zębach.  
\- Może wydawać się on dla was tylko głupią zabawą, ale w rzeczywistości to trening zaufania i jednocześnie poznanie słabych stron przeciwnika.  
Sarge zmrużył oczy, jakby chciał zbadać swoich uczniów. Caboose uśmiechał się szeroko, Church przewrócił oczami.  
\- Ty. - Wuefista wskazał na Simmonsa. - Wyjdź przed szereg. Będziesz przewodził pierwszej drużynie.  
\- Tak jest, sir! - odparł Simmons i zrobił dwa kroki do przodu.  
\- A ty - Mężczyzna skinął głową w stronę Churcha. - Będziesz kapitanem drugiej drużyny.  
Zaskoczony wyborem nauczyciela Church stanął obok Richarda. W głowie mu huczało. Czy Sarge przez ten ruch próbuje podlizać się jego ojcu, czy wręcz przeciwnie - Leonard Senior działa mu na nerwy i stara się wykorzystać okazję, by wyżyć się na jego synu?  
Bo z pewnością nie wybrał go bez powodu.  
\- Bierzecie po dwóch - zadecydował Sarge. - Reszta siada na ławce i wyciąga wnioski. Raz raz!  
Richard przewiercał wzrokiem każdą osobę w szeregu, tak, jak wcześniej robił to Sarge. Podobała mu się postawa mężczyzny. Był władczy, samym spojrzeniem wzbudzał szacunek. Simmons też chciał taki być, postanowił więc, że będzie słuchał i sumiennie wykonywał polecenia wuefisty.  
Po kilku sekundach chłopak zadecydował.  
\- Wybieram Franklina - oznajmił. To był prosty wybór. Co prawda Donut twierdził, że nie jest dobry w sportach, ale jego zwinne ręce mogą się przydać, Poza tym to właśnie jego Simmons polubił najbardziej, a Sarge powiedział, że w grze w zbijaka ważne jest zaufanie w drużynie.  
Donut spojrzał tęsknie w kierunku Tuckera, lekko zdenerwowany faktem, iż zostanie rozdzielony z przyjacielem. Flegmatycznym krokiem ruszył w kierunku Simmonsa, lekko się garbiąc, z rękami w kieszeniach dresów.  
\- Tucker. - Ledwo Richard dokonał wyboru, Church zaprosił do drużyny ciemnoskórego chłopaka.  
Leonard nie był głupi. Tucker i Donut się lubili, a Simmons zrobił idiotyczny krok, wybierając kogoś, kto zdążył już zawiązać jakąś głębszą znajomość w ciągu tych dwóch dni. Strategia najwidoczniej nie była mocną stroną klasowego nerda. Church zaśmiał się w duchu.  
Nie było takiej mocy, żeby Donut próbował zaatakować Tuckera. Teraz wystarczyło tylko przekonać Laverniusa, by ten nie miał oporów w zbiciu kolegi.  
W międzyczasie, słaniając się na nogach, jakby właśnie wypił morze spirytusu, wrócił Grif.  
Sarge zwęszył kolejną okazję.  
\- Zaczekaj… - Spojrzał na Richarda, jakby próbował zgadnąć jego nazwisko.  
\- Simmons.  
\- Zaczekaj z kolejnym wyborem, Simmons. Chyba mam dla ciebie odpowiedniego kandydata.  
Chłopak spojrzał na ledwie oddychającego Dextera. O nie, Sarge chyba nie zamierzał mu tego zrobić. Równie dobrze mógłby oddać drużynie Churcha zwycięstwo.  
A jednak.  
\- Grif, dołączysz do Simmonsa i tego, no…  
\- Donut - wymamrotał obrażony na cały świat Franklin.  
\- Tak jest. Idź szybciej, nie mamy całego dnia!  
\- Sir - zaczął ostrożnie Simmons. Nie chciał się wcinać, ale nie miał większego wyboru. - Obawiam się, że Grif w obecnym stanie nie nadaje się do gry.  
\- O czym ty, do Sama Hilla, mówisz?! - zdenerwował się mężczyzna. - Przecież to okaz zdrowia!  
Jak na komendę, ciałem Grifa wstrząsnął atak kaszlu i to takiego, że nie powstydziłby się go żaden nałogowy palacz. Drżały mu ręce, strugi potu spływały po jego skroni. Kto by pomyślał, że wysiłek fizyczny jest w stanie doprowadzić człowieka do tak okropnego stanu.  
Ale musimy pamiętać, że mówimy o Grifie. O Grifie, który dostawał zadyszki, robiąc sobie herbatę.  
\- Jak już mówiłem, Grif idzie do Simmonsa - Sarge podrapał się po długiej, srebrnej brodzie. - A do ciebie, młody człowieku - zwrócił się do znudzonego Leonarda. - Dołączy on.  
Widząc, że palec wuefisty wskazał właśnie na niego, Caboose rozpromienił się bardziej niż sto gramów radu. Nareszcie dostał okazję, by zaprzyjaźnić się z Churchem i nie zamierzał jej marnować.  
Church wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Czy życie naprawdę nienawidziło go tak bardzo? Najpierw ta cholerna praca od South, a teraz do gry w zbijaka dostaje najwyższego chłopaka w klasie? Równie dobrze Sarge mógł przydzielić do jego drużyny żyrafę.  
\- Tucker! Church! - Michael entuzjastycznie przytulił kompanów, prawie ich zgniatając. Tucker nie miał nic przeciwko - wystarczyło, że zamiast Mike’a wyobraził sobie Washingtona i przytulas robił się nawet przyjemny. Church tylko warknął głośno coś o turlaniu dropsa i wyswobodził się z grupowego uścisku.  
\- Jeśli… myślisz… że… zamierzam… jak… on.... - Grif z trudem wypowiadał słowa. Nadal nie mógł złapać oddechu, a wizja spędzenia kolejnych trzydziestu minut w ruchu sprawiała, że robiło mu się niedobrze.  
Unikaj piłki. Nie mam ci nic więcej do powiedzenia - Kiedy Simmons przeniósł wzrok z Dextera na Donuta, wyraz jego twarzy diametralnie się zmienił. Poczuł buzującą w nim determinację. - Wygrajmy to.

\- Faul! - wrzasnął Sarge i gwizdnął po raz dziesiąty od początku meczu. - Piłka dla drużyny Simmonsa.  
\- Przecież my nawet nie mamy kontaktu z przeciwnikiem! - Church zaczynał być powoli zmęczony całą sytuacją. Jeszcze ani razu nie trafili w przeciwnika, bo wuefista co chwilę kazał oddawać im piłkę. Caboose dostał już kilka razy - nie mógł zapamiętać, że do jego zadań należy unikanie, a nie łapanie piłki. - Jesteśmy na dwóch różnych połowach!  
\- Gdybym chciał poznać twoje zdanie, Church, to bym o nie poprosił. Czy to zrobiłem? - zapytał Sarge, a widząc, że uczeń otwiera usta, ryknął: - TO BYŁO PYTANIE RETORYCZNE!  
Church wymamrotał pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw, których nie powstydziłaby się rynsztokowa młodzież, i oddał koledze piłkę. Simmons z triumfalnym uśmiechem na ustach złapał ją i po raz kolejny trafił w Michaela.  
\- Dwudziesty punkt dla drużyny Simmonsa! - Sarge wydawał się zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Nikt już nie miał wątpliwości, który uczeń stał się jego ulubieńcem.  
\- To nie… - zaczął Church. Niewypowiedziane słowa zawisły w powietrzu w chwili, kiedy chłopak oberwał piłką w twarz.  
\- Wygrałem? - zapytał niewinnie Caboose, patrząc to na Leonarda, to na Tuckera.  
\- Masz rzucać w nich, nie we mnie, ty idioto! - Church stracił nad sobą panowanie. Zerwał z nadgarstka bladoniebieską wstążkę, którą Sarge kazał mu założyć przed grą, i rzucił ją na podłogę. - Rezygnuję.  
\- Nie możesz tego zrobić! - Simmons nie wydawał się zadowolony z takiego zakończenia meczu. - Nie umiesz przegrywać jak mężczyzna, tchórzu!  
\- Powiedział pedał, który boi się założyć cokolwiek, co ma rękawy krótsze niż za nadgarstki - odparował Church.  
Richard pobladł na twarzy. Widząc to, Church uśmiechnął się złośliwie, odsłaniając wszystkie zęby.  
\- Może gdyby trener wiedział, jaka z ciebie kaleka, nie wybrałby cię na kapitana - dodał.  
Jak na komendę Simmons obciągnął prawy rękaw, chociaż całą siłą swojego umysłu próbował się od tego powstrzymać. Oddychał ciężko, jak Grif po ostatnim biegu. Jeśli Dexter rzeczywiście czuł się w tamtej chwili jak on teraz, Simmons był gotowy mu współczuć.  
\- Wal się, Church.  
Grif był ostatnią osobą, która według Simmonsa mogłaby się za nim wstawić, toteż chłopak spojrzał na kolegę z drużyny, jakby tamten zwariował. Gdyby nie to, że blondyn stał teraz na granicy obu połówek wyznaczonych do gry i nie gromił wzrokiem Juniora, Richard mógłby pomyśleć, że miał halucynacje.  
\- Taki jesteś mocny w słowach, a nadal przegrywasz dwudziestoma punktami - kontynuował Grif, patrząc z satysfakcją na zmieniający się wyraz twarzy Churcha. Miał go w garści. - Może Simmons jest największym nerdem na świecie, ale nawet on jest lepszym kapitanem niż ty.  
\- Jak śmiesz, ty parszywy...  
Church już chciał zrobić krok w stronę Dextera, ale Tucker zagrodził mu drogę swoim ciałem.  
\- Leo, wystarczy już.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! - warknął i odepchnął kumpla. - Wszyscy jesteście siebie warci.  
Wyszedł, a dokładniej wybiegł z sali, nawet się nie odwracając. Wszyscy stali w milczeniu, a Sarge przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem wychodzącemu chłopakowi, dopóki ten nie opuścił sali, po czym gwizdnął głośno, oznajmiając koniec lekcji.  
\- Czy to znaczy, że przegraliśmy? - spytał cicho Caboose.  
\- Tucker pokręcił głową.  
\- Chyba mamy remis - westchnął. Zrzucił turkusową opaskę z ręki, Caboose uczynił to samo ze swoją, ciemnoniebieską. - Chodź, Mike, znajdźmy go lepiej, zanim podetnie sobie żyły.  
Obaj wyszli, nie zwracając uwagi na podążającego za nimi Donuta. Franklin zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, skołowany. Dlaczego tak nagle Tucker o nim zapomniał? Mieli przecież iść razem na fizykę.  
Odwrócił się. Grif nadal stał na swoim miejscu, mocując się z zawiązaną na supeł pomarańczową wstążkę. Simmons oparł się plecami o barierki, nadal blady jak ściana. Donutowi zrobilo się go żal.  
Church zachował się nie w porządku wobec Richarda, to było oczywiste. Franklin musiał przyznać, że nie potrafił znaleźć żadnych argumentów usprawiedliwiających jego zachowanie. Był nawet zły na Tuckera, nie za to, że go opuścił, lecz za głupie podążanie za kimś, kto spowodował całą tę okropną sytuację.  
\- Wszystko gra? - zapytał cicho Simmonsa. Chłopak nieznacznie kiwnął głową. - Nie przejmuj się nim, to palant.  
\- Dzięki.  
Donut uśmiechnął się promiennie do kumpla, a ten odwzajemnił uśmiech. Franklin poczuł się o wiele lepiej, jakby jego dusza nieznacznie urosła.  
Może to właśnie to była drużynowa solidarność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem zbytnio zadowolona z tego, jak napisałam ten rozdział, więc pewnie później do niego wrócę i wprowadzę kilka poprawek, kiedy znajdę chwilę czasu.  
> Robię sobie urlop od pisania, więc do usłyszenia niewkrótce.


	5. Zacieśnianie więzi

Gdyby uczniowie liceum imienia Sama Hilla mieli wskazać najbardziej cierpliwego nauczyciela, z pewnością ich wybór padłby na Yorka.  
York był człowiekiem serdecznym, lecz nieco roztrzepanym. Często zdarzało się, by próbował pisać na tablicy długopisem czy też przez przypadek zamykał swoich podopiecznych w klasie i, wesoło pogwizdując, schodził do stołówki, żeby wrócić dopiero po czterdziestu minutach.  
Dziatwa nie miała mu tego za złe, o nie. York był super, choć przedmiot, który wykładał, już taki fascynujący nie był, bowiem fizyka już z samej nazwy brzmiała groźnie, a po godzinie słuchania o polu magnetycznym większość zgodnym chórem stwierdzała, że ma tego gówna serdecznie dość.  
York jednak się nie poddawał i starał się prowadzić zajęcia najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił, lecz entuzjastyczny głos nauczyciela i jego luźne podejście do uczniów nie były w stanie zainteresować nawet tych, którzy bardzo tego chcieli.  
Dlatego widząc na tablicy w pokoju nauczycielskim, że został przydzielony do nowo przybyłej klasy, York klasnął głośno w dłonie. To była jego szansa.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała South, popijając małymi łykami herbatkę na uspokojenie. Mimo, iż tego nie okazywała, młody Church dał jej tego dnia nieźle w kość.  
\- Mówię ci, tym razem mi się uda - odparł.  
\- Powodzenia - mruknęła kobieta i odstawiła pusty kubek na stół. - Rok temu twierdziłeś tak samo...  
\- Rok temu było inaczej - żachnął się fizyk. - Mam przeczucie, że ta świeża krew będzie miała w sobie coś szczególnego.  
No. Miała.  
Na przykład to, że kiedy York wszedł do swojej sali, spodziewając się, jak zawsze, grupki znudzonych uczniów bujających się na krzesłach, zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystkich zgromadzonych może policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. I to włącznie z nim.  
Nowa grupa posiadała godne pozazdroszczenia zdolności znikania.  
\- Pierwszy raz mam taką małą klasę - wyszeptał, starając się opanować drżenie głosu.  
\- A czego się pan spodziewał? - Chudy blondyn z podbitym okiem posłał mu pełne litości spojrzenie. - Pańska lekcja jest ostatnia, w dodatku to fizyka. Naprawdę sądził pan, że ludzie nie będą chcieli się z niej zrywać?  
York usiadł na jednej z ławek. Cały entuzjazm, który do tej pory wypełniał jego ciało, gdzieś się ulotnił. Jego rozmówca oparł brodę na łokciu i przyglądał mu się, czekając, aż mężczyzna coś powie. Kiedy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać, postanowił kontynuować:  
\- Prawda jest taka, że gdyby nie mój szlaban, najprawdopodobniej byłbym już w drodze do domu.  
Przerwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie powinien był tego mówić. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na twarz fizyka, który pobladł, słysząc raniące słowa.  
Obowiązkiem nauczyciela jest przekazywać wiedzę. Obowiązkiem dobrego nauczyciela jest przekazywać ją w taki sposób, by uczniowie chcieli dowiadywać się więcej, i to z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. York pomyślał, że zawiódł na całej linii.  
Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiej niemocy.  
\- Jeśli poprawi to panu humor, ja będę uczęszczał na wszystkie pańskie lekcje - zadeklarował chłopak w kasztanowym krawacie.  
\- Nie musisz się wszystkim chwalić, jak wielkim nerdem jesteś, Simmons - warknął blondyn, ale York uniósł głowę i uciszył go gestem ręki.  
\- Dziękuję za twoje słowa… Simmons?  
\- Tak jest, Richard Simmons - pokiwał głową chłopak. - Laureat stanowych konkursów z fizyki, matematyki i chemii. Widziałem też Wielki Zderzacz Hadronów. Na żywo.  
\- Ja też widziałem. W internecie - odparł jego kolega. York parsknął cicho, próbując stłumić śmiech.  
\- Czuję, że nasza współpraca będzie nad wyraz owocna, Richardzie - powiedział. Przeniósł wzrok na blondyna, oczekując krótkiej prezentacji. Ten wzruszył ramionami, ale zaczął mówić:  
\- Dexter Grif. Jestem prostym człowiekiem, lubię jeść i spać. Proszę nie oczekiwać ode mnie szczególnych rzeczy. Przypominam, że znalazłem się tu przypadkiem.  
Jedyny uczeń, który jeszcze się nie przedstawił, westchnął głośno. York poczuł się źle z tym, że nie poświęcił chłopakowi należnej mu uwagi. Już chciał go poprosić o wyjawienie swojego imienia oraz, opcjonalnie, podanie przyczyny jego obecności, ale Grif gestem dłoni dał mu do zrozumienia, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.  
\- Niech pan lepiej da spokój Donutowi. Strzelił focha jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu i w tej chwili nie jest zbytnio rozmowny - poradził.  
\- Rozumiem - York podrapał się po pokrytym jasnym meszkiem karku. - No dobrze, skoro wszyscy już się przedstawili...  
Urwał. Zaplanował na dzisiaj wprowadzenie do fizyki atomowej, ale wtedy jeszcze spodziewał się trochę większej frekwencji. Na ten moment miał trzech uczniów, z których tylko jeden wykazywał jakiekolwiek chęci do pracy.  
\- Simmons - zwrócił się do Richarda, który uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc swoje nazwisko. - Możesz mi powiedzieć, jaki materiał przerabiałeś w tamtym roku?  
\- Szczerze mówiąc - Simmons speszył się nieco. - W ostatniej klasie postanowiłem iść nieco innym programem i tak się złożyło, że udało mi się ukończyć tok nauczania.  
\- Niesamowite, przerobiłeś materiał z pierwszej klasy?  
\- Nie, profesorze. Całego liceum.  
Gdyby York w tamtej chwili pił herbatkę uspokajającą South, z pewnością by się udławił.  
Mężczyzna patrzył na Simmonsa, który z kolei zachowywał się tak, jakby nauczenie się czterech lat w rok było czymś na porządku dziennym.  
\- Richardzie, to wspaniale, ale obawiam się, że nie będę w stanie nauczyć cię niczego, co wykracza poza podstawę.  
\- To nic - powiedział Simmons. - Wpadłem rano do biblioteki akademickiej i wypożyczyłem podręcznik. Pomyślałem, że kiedy pan będzie wykładał, ja zajmę się lekturą. Oczywiście, jeśli to panu nie przeszkadza - dodał szybko, widząc zatroskaną minę mężczyzny.  
\- Nie, Richardzie. Cieszę się, że mam takiego zdolnego ucznia - York uśmiechnął się słabo.  
Nie tracąc czasu, Simmons wyjął ze swojego plecaka ceglastą księgę. Otworzył ją mniej więcej w jednej trzeciej i odpłynął myślami gdzieś w kierunku Układu Słonecznego.  
\- Rany, on to dźwigał przez cały dzień - gwizdnął Grif. - Nerd.  
\- W takim razie może ty mi powiesz, na czym skończyłeś materiał, Dexterze? - Mężczyzna postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz.  
\- Ja? - zapytał skonsternowany chłopak. - Nie pamiętam. Chyba było tam coś o szkiełkach albo spadających piłkach? Niech da mi pan chwilę, muszę sobie przypomnieć...  
Oparł łokcie na ławce i pochylił głowę. W międzyczasie York, tracąc resztki sił i chęci do życia, posłał najbardziej perlisty uśmiech w kierunku nadąsanego Donuta.  
Tak się złożyło, że jeden z promieni słonecznych idealnie odbił się od aparatu znajdującego się na zębach nauczyciela (tak, dorośli też je noszą) i poszybował w stronę twarzy chłopaka, zmuszając go do reakcji. Franklin zamrugał gwałtownie, widząc dookoła czarne plamy.  
\- Chyba oślepłem - stwierdził.  
Rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby przed chwilą wybudził się z głębokiego snu. Potarł leniwie oczy, próbując pozbyć się irytujących plamek, które jak na złość nie chciały zniknąć.  
York odchrząknął, skłaniając chłopaka do poświęcenia mu uwagi.  
\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się.  
\- Czy ktoś kiedyś pana zdradził? - zapytał Donut.  
Uśmiech nauczyciela zniknął z prędkością wchłaniania fotonów przez czarną dziurę. Jego ostatnia nadzieja umarła wraz z pierwszym słowem Franklina.  
\- Tak - odpowiedział powoli. - Zdradziłem samego siebie, zatrudniając się w tej szkole.  
Zacisnął pięści i do końca lekcji udawał, że nie słyszy głośnego pochrapywania Grifa.

\- Śniło mi się dzisiaj, że Mikołaj był dużym kosmitą rozdającym prezenty grzecznym dzieciom. Dostałem od niego taką ładną, niebieską zbroję i czołg, który mówił trochę jak ta pani ze szkolnego autobusu. Ty też tam byłeś i zaszłeś w ciążę. Och, i Church cały czas na mnie krzyczał, dopóki przypadkowo go nie zastrzeliłem. Uwierz mi Tucker, nie chciałem! Ale potem obudził mnie Piegus, a potem ciocia zawołała mnie na śniadanie. Wiesz, ciocia mówi, że mam głupie sny, bo przed snem zjadam dużo pianek w kształcie jednorożców.  
\- Caboose, przestań nadawać i skup się na szukaniu Churcha.  
Krążyli po szkole dobre pół godziny. Już dawno powinni byli stawić się na fizyce, a zamiast tego łazili po korytarzu jak zagubione owieczki.  
\- Myślisz, że Church ma głupie sny? - zapytał Michael, zaglądając pod wysoki parapet.  
\- Nie wiem, znam go zbyt krótko, by móc się wypowiadać - odparł Tucker i wszedł do męskiej toalety. Po chwili opuścił ją ze zrezygnowaniem.  
\- Może musimy myśleć jak on - powiedział Caboose. Wypiął dumnie pierś do przodu, na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas obrzydzenia. - Jestem Leonard Church i lubię straszyć szczeniaczki.  
\- Dobry pomysł! - krzyknął Tucker. - Jestem Leonard Church i nie obchodzi mnie twoja opinia, plebsie.  
\- Jestem Leonard Church i denerwuję się z byle powodu.  
\- Jestem Leonard Church i muszę napisać dodatkową pracę z angielskiego, ponieważ nie umiem siedzieć cicho.  
\- Jestem Leonard Church i moim najlepszym przyjacielem jest Michael Caboose.  
\- Gówno prawda.  
Niska sylwetka wyłoniła się zza automatu z przekąskami. Blada twarz Churcha wyróżniała się na tle ciemnego korytarza. Tucker zauważył, że miał lekko zapuchnięte oczy, ale postanowił o tym nie wspominać, dla swojego dobra.  
\- Nie jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nigdy nie będziesz - warknął w stronę Michaela. - Czemu szlajacie się po szkole, zamiast siedzieć na lekcji?  
\- Martwiliśmy się o ciebie, więc postanowiliśmy cię poszukać - wyjaśnił Tucker.  
\- Może nie chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek mnie szukał - burknął chłopak. - Ani tym bardziej martwił.  
\- Przyjaciele o siebie dbają - zaznaczył Caboose.  
Church fuknął niezadowolony. Dlaczego po prostu nie mogli zostawić go w spokoju, zamiast narzucać mu swoją i tak niepotrzebną pomoc? Czy nie słyszeli nigdy, że nadgorliwość jest gorsza od faszyzmu?  
\- Idę stąd. - Spróbował odepchnąć stojącego mu na drodze Michaela, co było głupie z jego strony. Tucker parsknął cicho, widząc czerwonego z wysiłku Leonarda.  
\- Wiemy, że jesteś zły. Ale dajesz tym sukinsynom podwójną satysfakcję, kiedy tak się chowasz po kątach. - Podniósł torbę Churcha, którą chłopak wcześniej położył obok automatu.  
\- Mam gdzieś, co o mnie myślą - Church gwałtownym ruchem wyrwał przedmiot z ręki Tuckera. - I co o mnie myśli mój ojciec.  
Zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedział trochę za dużo, Church zwinnie wyminął chłopców i zbiegł szybko po schodach, nie dając im zbyt wiele czasu na reakcję.  
Caboose zrobił krok w stronę, w którą pobiegł Leonard, ale Tucker zatrzymał go, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Daj mu trochę czasu - mruknął.  
Poklepał przyjaciela, po czym podszedł do automatu, grzebiąc w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu drobnych. Od tej całej dramy zrobił się okropnie głodny.

Grif umierał z głodu.  
Przez ten cholerny pośpiech nawet nie zdążył zrobić sobie kanapki, nie mówiąc już o cholernej Kaikainie, która zabrała wszystkie zostawione im przez matkę pieniądze (i tak było tam niecałe pół dolara, ale zawsze coś). A teraz jak na złość siedział przy stole i ogladał, jak Simmons i Donut wyjmują swoje drugie śniadanie.  
\- Nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko, jeśli zostanę na waszej dodatkowej lekcji? - zapytał Franklin, odwijając sreberko z razowego chleba. - Nigdy nie byłem mocny z matmy, a Washington wydaje się w porządku.  
\- Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował ochoczo Simmons i wbił plastikowy widelec w kawałek indyka. - Mam dużo wolnego czasu po lekcjach.  
\- Bo nie masz znajomych?  
Grif chciał jedynie wymierzyć lekkiego, mentalnego kuksańca koledze, ale widząc, że Richard spuścił wzrok, poczuł się głupio.  
\- Znaczy, nie miałeś - poprawił się. - Bo teraz masz, co nie Donut?  
Franklin energicznie pokiwał głową i wgryzł się w razowiec, gubiąc przy tym wypadające z kanapki kiełki. Dexter poczuł, jak skręcają mu się wnętrzności.  
\- Dzięki - odparł Simmons. Wpakował do ust porcję sałatki i, przeżuwając powoli, przyglądał się Grifowi. Chwilę później dołączył do niego Donut.  
\- Co znowu zrobiłem? - spytał pół żartem pół serio Grif. O ile z Donut zawsze wiedział, kiedy Dexter uzywał sarkazmu, to Richard był jedną jebaną zagadką, która wszystko brała na poważnie.  
\- Nie będziesz nic jadł?  
Obaj wpatrywali się w niego, oczekując odpowiedzi. Grif podrapał się nerwowo po skroni. I co ma im powiedzieć? Że jest pierdołą i obudził się za późno? Ze ostatnio bilety na spektakle nie sprzedają się zbyt dobrze? Że dyrektor cyrku to dupek i od miesięcy oboje z siostrą próbują przekonać matkę do zmiany profesji, ale ona tłumaczy się brakiem odpowiednich umiejętności i środków finansowych?  
\- Nie jestem głodny - odparł, ignorując burczenie w brzuchu. - Smacznego, chłopaki.  
Richard pochylił się w stronę Donuta i zaczął coś do niego szeptać. Grif próbował nasłuchiwać, ale Simmons mówił zbyt cicho, by cokolwiek mogło dotrzeć do jego uszu.  
Skończywszy mówić, chłopak wcisnął Franklinowi do ręki dwudziestkę. Donut kiwnął głową, dojadł razowiec i wstał.  
\- Zaraz wracam.  
Odszedł, a Simmons jak gdyby nigdy nic powrócił do jedzenia sałatki.  
\- Co to miało być?  
\- Nic takiego. - Szatyn przestał na chwilę znęcać się nad kawałkiem rzodkiewki i spojrzał swoimi zielonymi oczami na Grifa. - Po prostu poprosiłem Franklina o przysługę.  
Pięć minut później Donut usiadł na krześle, wysypując słodycze ze wszystkich możliwych kieszeni. Było ich tak wiele, że zajęły połowę stolika.  
\- Mam też to. - Wyciągnął spod stolika puszkę energetyku. - Na twoje szczęście Butch jeszcze nie przestał nimi dilować.  
Dexter wpatrywał się w kolorowy stos, który przyniósł Franklin. Rzadko kiedy widział tyle dobra zgromadzonego w jednym miejscu, szczególnie, że cukier ostatnio nieźle podrożał. O napojach energetycznych nie wspominając.  
\- Z tego, co wiem, jedzenie nie służy do patrzenia, tylko do spożywania - powiedział Simmons. - Więc może przestań się na to gapić i weź się do roboty.  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiliście? - zapytał Grif i wziął się do rozpakowywania snickersa. - Przecież mówiłem, że nie jestem głodny.  
\- Po pierwsze, jesteś beznadziejnym kłamcą, jeśli chodzi o kwestię żarcia - zaśmiał się Simmons. - Kiedy tak patrzyłeś się na mojego indyka, pomyślałem, że jeszcze chwila i popłaczesz się z żalu.  
\- A po drugie - dodał Donut. - Czy to nie po to są przyjaciele?  
\- Jeśli posiadanie przyjaciół oznacza codzienne obrabowywanie automatów z jedzeniem, jestem jak najbardziej za. - Grif otworzył puszkę i za jednym zamachem wypił połowę zawartości.  
\- Wypraszam sobie - Donut pokręcił głową. - Dokonałem legalnego zakupu.  
\- Wiem, śmieję się tylko. Dzięki, Donut. Dzięki, nerdzie.  
\- Nawet po moim czynie godnym Matki Teresy nadal mnie tak nazywasz? - Richard zmarszczył brwi, ale lekko uniesiony kącik ust świadczył o tym, że Dexterowi udało się go rozbawić.  
\- Nie ma takiej opcji, żebym kiedykolwiek przestał. Nerdzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biedny York, muszę dać mu więcej miłości w kolejnych rozdziałach. I przestać dręczyć Churcha, bo się jeszcze biedaczysko potnie i zacznie słuchać Tokio Hotel.
> 
> Aktualizacja (23.04.2018)  
> Jest to ostatni rozdział. Nie zamierzam dalej kontynuować historii chłopaków. Złożyło się na to wiele czynników, ale przede wszystkim to, że straciłam źródło inspiracji. Jestem zmęczona całą tą sytuacją i wolę skupić się na rzeczach, które ludzie rzeczywiście lubią i czytają.  
> Widzimy się w moich innych pracach. Mam nadzieję.  
> QueenOfJellies


End file.
